


A Fiery Passionate Exuberant Unforgettable Kinky Encounter (Parental Advisory : Extremely Moistening)

by kinkmaxx300



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Car Sex, Crack, Erotica, F/M, Humor, No Character Development, PWP, Projectile Vomit, Smut, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkmaxx300/pseuds/kinkmaxx300
Summary: A spicy, kinky adventure between two exotic lovers
Kudos: 1





	A Fiery Passionate Exuberant Unforgettable Kinky Encounter (Parental Advisory : Extremely Moistening)

I was finally on my date with Preston after ditching him for the 20th time. Preston was an absolute gentleman for being this patient for a girl who wasn’t even into dating. He had picked one of those fancy French restaurants, and had dressed up in a black fitted t-shirt and jeans with a leather jacket over it. French food was one of the most romantic and erotic cusines in the world. 

He seemed very serious about making a move on me. For starters, he kept ordering oysters. He wanted to feed it to me. I didn’t like the slimy texture and salty taste, but then I noticed Preston watching me swallow it like he was in some kind of trance. I wanted to oblige, so I tried to entice him by letting him watch me swallow it slowly with pleasure. I immediately choked. I started to gag. 

Preston noticed this and instantly came to my aid. He wrapped his big strong arms around me from behind and started to perform the Heimlich maneuver. I noticed how hairy and juicy his arms were. It was super masculine and I felt a tingle in my womanly area. I guess what made it more hot was that I could feel his manly pickle caress my soft buns. I had never been touched like that. I could feel myself begin to secrete my lubricants in response. I wanted to stroke his salami. It would definitely taste better than those oysters. I completely forgot that I was choking. 

Suddenly the blockage in my throat catapulted itself outside and found its way into the dinner plate of one of the other diners. He unknowingly ate it and seemed to have not noticed it. Hope he doesn’t get my herpes. I was red due to embarrassment and Preston seemed relieved. He smiled at me and asked me to resume my seat. I shook my head. I wanted to pee now. 

I went to the washroom and did my business. I fixed my blond hair into a messy bun in order to further seduce Preston. I then adjusted my perky cans. Right while I was washing my hands, my phone rang. It was Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka. My passionate stalker pervert. “Hey Inkei, I heard you choking, are you alright?” 

“What? How?” I evicted myself from the washroom and patrolled about the restaurant but he was nowhere to be seen. _How had he heard me choking? Does he have some kind of recording device implanted on me? Is he spying on me?_ _Wait, this guy always seems to read my mind, he will somehow respond to this thought._

“Yes I shall. I had hidden a bluetooth receiver in your crotch the other day. That tingle you felt, it was the device powering itself on.”

_ He is an intellectually superior pervert. _

“How the fuck do you know what’s going on in my body? Why the fuck is there a reciever in my crotch? When did you perform this implantation? Are you licensed to do so?”

“I am a part time witch doctor for fun and I perform the jujus.”

_ Intellectual? No. Pervert? Maximum..  _

“Listen here you fuckwit you so much as-”

“Hey I think I’m going to leave.” said Preston nervously. He seemed pretty scared and disgusted at the same time.  _ What could it be? Do I smell like pee? I need my tea. _ Then I noticed his beard. There was oyster gunk on it.  _ Did I spray that on him? Oh yeah I have boomerang vomit powers. _

“Hey Preston I’m rea-ally-” I started, pointing at his beard. Was that rude?

“No it’s fine. Some things are never meant to be” said he whilst he was cleaning his man beard. “It’s okay, accidents happen.”

“But- but-”

“It’s alright. I am pretty tired. I’m going to leave now. Goodbye, Inkei Smirnoff.”

He sprinted at an alarming speed across the restaurant and yeeted himself out of the window. I heard a subsequent groan.

He was gone. I blew my only chance. 

“Forget him, babe. Focus on me. So, I was kidding about the bluetooth receiver. Would you please look under the table you were sitting at?” Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka’s voice came over the phone.

“What the fuck are y-”

“Just go look la babe”

“Stop calling me babe!” I yelled at him while I ran to the table. The tablecloth was covered with oyster remains. I lifted the tablecloth slowly. He was probably curled up under the table and spying on my date. But there was nothing there. 

“There’s nothing here.”

“I know,” he said smugly.

I heard something fall from the ceiling onto the oyster remains.

“Yo.” Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka looked as hot as ever with his rainbow fuckboy haircut. He was wearing his pimped out BDSM gear today. He even had the whip on a belt. I felt myself drip a little at this sight.

“Why were you up there?” I looked up and saw nothing that he could have been hanging onto for all this time.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice me up there. Do you want to get your eyes checked? By the way you don’t seem to have a really healthy vagina. You shouldn’t allow people to store objects there.”

“What the hell Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka. First you screwed my date and now you criticize my coochie? Besides, why would anyone deposit an electronic device in my love-muffin?” I was blushing. No one seemed to be interested in my womanhood anyway. I wonder what kind of kinky things this guy is into.

“That guy? He was way too good for a tool like you. Why can’t you just call it a vagina. I was just doing vigilante work whilst up on that ceiling”

“Olamilek-”

“Listen. Come with me and I’ll make it up to you. I can give you what you desire.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere with you.”

“Come on, don’t you want a ride in my Stallion?” he asked, pointing at his white Suzuki Omni with boarded up windows. It was somehow parked in the middle restaurant _. How did I not see that? _

“Kids love this thing. You should see how they happily scream when I offer them candy and pick them up from the road so I can drop them to the same spot after 4 hours of cruising, showing them this magnificent city. I had to soundproof it so I don’t get pulled-over during my endeavours.”

“Your ride seems very impressive.”

“Wanna come for a drive?”

“Yes I want.”

“Come then.”

I positioned myself into his Stallion. He too had encapsulated himself within his Stallion. He started the car after 12 tries and floored the car across the restaurant. He knocked over tables and chairs. Thankfully he didn’t kill anyone before the car yeeted itself out the window. I heard a massive crunch sound and poked my head out of the window.

Preston was flattened. 

He was clearly dead.

His face was pushed in with a tire mark over it. Now that’s a face I’d like to smash. 

Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka handled the car with such ease. He clearly had practice driving subpar children around with his manually shafted Stallion. The way he handled the shaft was…….interesting. I found myself riveted to the way he gripped it firmly and slowly rubbed it up and down while he was not changing gears. His thumb stroked the 8-ball gear knob of the shaft gently.  _ Was this normal? Why was that tingling in my panty hamster back?  _ He clearly has a serious passion for his Stallion. The Stallion also seemed to acknowledge this passion. The car became even more jerky. The tone of the horn changed to a soft purr. Wiper fluids were sprayed onto me as there was no windscreen, in place of which was a hole filled tarpaulin sheet. I was enticed by this moisture and vibration. I was starting to get stimulated by this scenario. 

We were speeding along the road with multiple sweatshops where kids were laboured into manufacturing fuzzy boxer thongs. I gazed at Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka as his face was highlighted in the soft glow of the moonlight. He was wearing sunglasses and sensually licking the wiper fluids off his ebony face, moaning at the same time.  _ That is definitely hot.  _ I felt desire washing through my body, making me feel moist  **_down there_ ** . The vibration of the car was making me horny. I wondered if I could use the shaft as a vibrator.

“Let’s see about that,” he said as he picked me off my seat with one hand and deposited me onto the Stallion’s shaft. I could feel the shaft violently jerking inside me. I felt my insides churn due to the raw power of the Stallion. I wanted more. I could hear its 35 bhp engine revving with passion. I felt the staff thrash about inside me and I started moaning loudly. Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka was smirking. 

“You like my Stallion babe?”

“Ah ah ye-ye-yess babe give me more” I gasped.

He immediately picked me up and I saw my love juices slathered on the Stallion’s shaft. He then dropped me back on it violently and shifted gears. It was one of those jerky shifts wherein the clutch didn’t slot the gear properly. This caused me to start bobbing back and forth rapidly. I felt the slimy oyster remains rise up in my throat and projectile vomited through one of the holes in the tarpaulin, onto some cop’s face.

I looked out the window. It was boarded up. I opened the door to get a clearer view. His face was in the process of melting, his skin starting to flow like wax.

“Damn girl you got some potent acid in you.” Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka said, sniffing deeply.

“I’m still feeling so good. Can I do that again?” I enquired. He shook his head.

“We’re at my lair already. Let’s get you cleaned up and we can resume the process.”

“Can anything be as good as riding your Stallion to the point of projectile vomiting a man’s face off?” I said, thoroughly depressed.

“My Balthazar can make you projectile other things.”

My ears perked up at this. I got out of the car and skipped joyously into his lair. He pranced along beside me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I was in his bathtub, enjoying my cold water bath. I was cleansing myself of my release.

He suddenly pounced into the tub, naked. 

I liked. The water splashed everywhere. Now there was almost nothing in the tub to cover my naked body. Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka was shamelessly staring at my chest protuberances. He seemed to like its voluptuous nature. He was fascinated by the undulations of my body. 

I felt Balthazar rising.

He picked me up and carried me out into his bedroom. He released me onto his rectangular kink station.

I was impressed by his 2.5 inch anaconda that had a girth of 20 inches. 

_ More like Balthazar widening. _

I wanted to grab his joystick and play with it. 

“My heat seeking moisture missile seems to be tracking the fire in your loins,” he stated.

“It’s not hot enough. Make me burn.”

He then got a match stick and rubbed it against my labia majora. I felt the smokiness and felt myself tingling as he then stroked it against my labia minora. I could feel heat spreading through my bristly pubes. Suddenly it got hotter and I realised my pubes were on fire. He was creating a forest fire. _ My forest is too dense. Does he not consider the vast biodiversity residing in my forest? My poor fungus. My poor poor lice _ .

“Chill.”

He then doused the flames with a golden shower. It was so pretty. I was entranced.

“Shall we get down to the business?” he teased. 

I couldn’t hold myself back anymore. I held out my hand, palm up. “Give dick.”

“You like? You want?” he shook his cave hunter vigorously in my face. 

His schnitzel was as beautiful as the moon. The boils on his schlong gave a nice dotted texture to it. The wrinkles at the base simulated ridges. The veins made it look so ribbed.

I was dripping wet looking at this wonderful sight in front of me. I had never seen such a magnificent pleasure pump before, not even in porn. My fluids permeated into his black velvet sheets. He was stroking his tool gently in preparation for the grand insertion.

He came closer and I felt his sausage worm its way into my bun. He was not aiming for the cooch. He wanted the tushy. 

“What are you doing in my swamp?!” I grunted. 

“Relax, Shrek. I don’t want you to lose your virginity right now so I’ll do it this way.” he consoled as he pushed into my dumpster. It was lubricated due to the fluids dribbling out of my sauce maker.

I heard squishing sounds within me.

“Inkei. You haven’t cleaned your bum-bum.”

I could feel his spaceship collide with an asteroid in my ass. I tried to release the pressure within. His schlong shot out of my backdoor with a pop sound. He seemed excited.

“You have not unlocked this area yet. You must level yourself up,” I informed him.

“I will grind till I get there,” he said. He squeezed into my mossy cleft and started rotating his pelvis within me. His rotations felt like a spinning Beyblade within me. I could hear wet smacking sounds against my rear end.  _ Such talent.  _

I felt him drill his way into me.  _ What a man!  _

I felt the peristalsis of my moist maker around his carrot. _ Such a lover!  _ I pushed back against his pelvis until I felt his dangly bits nestling against my heinie.

“MEOOOOOW RAWWWWR YELLOW OWW OOOH HOOO UHH HAAAAAAAAA” yowled Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka like a horny man boy cat getting fucked in the ass.

Balthazar was awakened. The velocity of penetration increased a thousand fold until my oven started smoking. 

_ I was grilling his raw meat.  _

He then returned back to my shit filled bat cave. 

“I now have enough XP to unlock this region. I shall address my desires. I will ferment your eggs through your ass.” he said as he rubbed his tip against my hole. “I will give you an enema with my ball barf. I want to clean your dirty tunnel from the inside.” 

He wiggled his way into my wormhole and grabbed my booty. Subsequently he began to generate shudders within my butthole with assistance from his love stick. Within 5 seconds, he gasped and stopped moving. He had released his luscious fluids within me. It was rapidly filling me up. The walls in my rectum bust open like a dam and I felt myself releasing his love juices from my mouth. _ Oh wait, that's my drool. _

_ Is it over? What a bitch. What about releasing my fluids? _

I felt Balthazar retreating back into its cage. I was thoroughly disappointed. 

“Ah I’m done. Go home Ikea,” he said, putting his dingdong back into his boxers.

“It’s Inkei”.

“Whatever. Scoot” He was already getting under the covers and fluffing up his pillow.

_ Zero passion. Total guy. _

“You must let me climax. Give me maximum wetness.”

He gave me his crazed Angolan look. I immediately felt a powerful orgasm within me, caused just by that smouldering look in his eyes. I felt myself becoming one with nature as I simulated a waterfall. As I moaned louder and louder, Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka threw a pillow at my face.

“Shut up man I’m trying to sleep here. So insensitive.”

I felt used. But somehow it was hot at the same time. I curled up next to Olamilekan Masego-Makena-Lekan-Weseka and fell asleep with Balthazar as my pacifier.


End file.
